Talk:Theories
My idea is as follows: The murderer was possibly the owner of the franchise. I state this because not only would he have had access to every part of the resturant but also because he would have access to the security uniforms. Not once during the game is it confirmed that the killer wore a suit to KILL the children it is just assumed and if the killer was the owner he could have overwritten the "predator identification" present in the toy models. Which is why the toy models don't react to the threat the killer posed. For someone to kill 4 (or 5) children without hesitation it can be said that he or she has some sort of violent history and therefore would be identified instantly by the toy models. With the owner as the killer and the toy models now removed it leads me to my second point, the original models witnessed the murders and could have (based on the animatronic design to recognize faces) had evidence against the owner. This is why they are in such a state of disrepair, the owner could have had the original models decommissioned because they were active at the time of the killings. I state this based off of the death minigames. Two of the original models (fazbear and foxy) are in the minigames as protectors; each of their respective games have S.A.V.E. T.H.E.M. (or something similar) playing in the background. This implys that the original models could have attempted to stop the murderer while he was trying to kill the children. The puppet also had a minigame but it is not like the others. As it has a score ticker, and shows a metaphoric situation. Give them gifts, give them life, the gift of life as a supernatural element the puppet could be a spirit of Vengence. Which gives the souls of the dead children a new life as the original models who were also wronged by the owner. In turn the soulless animatronics have a chance to do what they could not have, which was protecting the children. The basis for this assumption is the lore of poltergeists, as a violent death can cause objects to become tainted with evil, it would have allowed the original models to become possed by the souls of the murdered children. The music box can also be interperated as a way to calm Vengence itself. Another point to this argument is the fact the the purple man did not react to the puppet but reacted to Fazbear upon Fazbear crossing his path.(occurs during a minigame which is followed by the statement YOU CAN'T) This implies that the purple man could not see the puppet as it was ephemeral. To drive this point I use another lore about haunting, electronic equipment is always more sensitive to spirits and thus Fazbear following the spirit makes sense. The reason the animatronics attack the player is because if the owner was dressed as a security guard at the time of the murders the now possed originals cannot differentate from the player and the killer. Stuffing the player into a Fazbear suit could be because the children (or the original animatronics) had some form of memory of the killer leaving a suit. Why would the owner wear a guard uniform in the first place? That's easy to answer to throw suspicion off of him. If the killer was in fact a security guard that worked for the company, any form of violent history would have barred their employment as even in the 80's they had background checks for employment around children. It can also be stated that nearly all security companies keep records of employees outside of the reach of the owner. States also regulate the private security industry through the means of security licenses, this means that if there was a previous security guard who murdered the children he would have been apprehended with in days of the murders. Another reason I state this is because of The Zog. They show that the security is controlled by an outside company. The phone guys statement " We don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. We're going to try contact the orignal resturant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was Fredbears Family Diner... It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down." The player can be seen as part of an outside security force. Because if the security force was internal all they would have to do is shift another person's schedule to cover the players hours as opposed to trying to find a replacement. I also believe that the aforementioned "experience" with killing the murderer has comes from Fredbears Family dinner. Which has been long since closed for unstated reasons, with the owner of that restaurant disappearing from record. This is of course just speculation, but the course of criminal reasoning is shown, stated as: means, motive, and opportunity Means: owner has total access to everything in the restaurant. Motive: a psychological disorder that drives the owner to kill without remorse (and as depicted in the Feed the Children minigame a sense of joy upon killing) Opportunity: luring the children into the store before ( or after) closing provided a perfect opportunity as there would be no escape for a younger child. Tell me what you think by replying. Hope you enjoyed my take on the events of FN@F2